


Not For The First Time

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A night shared.





	Not For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Not For The First Time

## Not For The First Time

### by Rhetta

TITLE: Not For The First Time  
AUTHOR: Rhetta  
**RATING: PG-13**  
CLASSIFICATION: Vignette  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just let me know.  
SPOILERS: 'all things'  
DISCLAIMER: The 'X-Files' belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and FOX. Think of this as a friendly loan. SUMMARY: A night shared.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written for the Haven's 155 Words Mid-Episode Challenge. 

* * *

The first time was dark, desperate. 

Lonely. 

Fueled by an urge to connect. An urge to ease the pain. 

This time it's passion, heat. 

Desire. 

A celebration of what was lost. And what's been gained. 

This time it's love. 

Trembling hands run through hair. Not for the first time, but it feels new. 

Lips touch. Not for the first time, but it feels powerful. 

A kiss turns to two. Then three. Then more. 

A rustle of clothes. A stumble down a dark hallway. 

Laughter. 

Covers thrown back. A scramble to climb in. 

Eyes meet. Breaths catch. 

Bodies touch. Not for the first time, but it feels like lightning. 

A kiss on the temple. Reverent. 

A kiss on the lips. Hungry. 

Fingers splayed across bare skin. Sighs mingled. Lips touching. 

Hearts beat erratically. 

Whispers. Endearments. Pleas. 

Tears. 

Names cried from each other's lips. 

Two become one. Not for the first time, but not for the last.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Rhetta


End file.
